kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Hercules
' Hercules Jupiter' is one of the major protagonists in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, starring as the head party member for the Mt. Olympus campaigns. He is the son of Zeus and Alcmene, living in Thebes as the city-state's famed hero of ages. Hercules possesses great strength and can battle the toughest of monsters. He is very supportive of Mickey's goal to become a true hero. Eventually. Hercules, through the strength of his own heart and willigness to go the distance, gains the power to wield a Keyblade himself, adding even more power to his already vast demigod strength. Story Appearance and Personality Extremely muscular, with broad shoulders and a comparatively thin waist, Hercules is always seen wearing orange-brown armor that ends in a sort of metal skirt. His armor does not extend to his arms, nor to most of his legs. He wears a brown belt around his waist with a gold emblem with the symbol of Zeus printed on it. Hercules's sandals are knee-high and have cross-shaped straps and are brown, as are two wristbands he also wears. He has a reddish-brown headband tied around his forehead, pushing back his rust-colored hair, save for one bang that falls over it. The only aspects of Hercules's appearance not colored in earth tones are his sky blue eyes and short, deep blue cape. He is occasionally seen with a simple sword with a brown handle and yellow cross-guard, but apparently prefers to fight barehanded. While his strength is above average, Hercules isn't all that intelligent. But what the hero lacks in outstanding brains, he makes up for in compassion and the desire to do good, which is especially appreciated in a world with constant turmoil around every corner, be it by the hands of a demon or beast, or The Lord of the Dead himself, Hades. As mentioned above, Hercules is compassionate, and his most dominate trait is, without a doubt, his innocence and massively kind heart, in spite of being treated like a "freak" by his peers and those around him (with the exception of his foster parents) throughout his childhood, and adolescent years. Even after becoming a worldwide phenomenon, Hercules retained his innocence and cheerful nature, not once letting the fame dangerously inflate his ego. This makes Hercules one of the most pure of heart Disney characters. Notably, whilst usually on the bright side, Hercules has an affective sternness to his personality, notably seen during the climax of the film, where the actions of Hades take a turn for the worse, killing and threatening the entire world of Olympus, as well as Megara. This can be seen again when his trainer and close companion, Phil, questioned Megara's affections towards the hero after witnessing her plotting against the latter with Hades (though it was a misunderstanding at that point in the movie). The primary lesson Hercules learns throughout the film is what it takes to be a true hero. Something his father Zeus explained he had to learn for himself. After meeting and falling in love with the beautiful femme fatale, Megara, Hercules would learn a true hero is measured by the strength of his heart, as opposed to the strength of his muscles. Abilities Weapon Category:Heroes Category:Crew Members of the Highwind Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Light Users Category:Earthbenders Category:Party Members Category:Main Heroes